planetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ace45954
Welcome Hi, welcome to Planetpedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moon page. When editing, please remember to follow the manual of style. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spryquasar (Talk) 00:57, April 1, 2011 Titania & Triton Hello and welcome! Thank you for adding these two pages, I think that they are very well made pages. I notice that you did add a few more categories to Planetpedia, I think that they are good addition, dont hesitate to leave a message to my talk page or on Mykheh's if you want to add or change something on Planetpedia. Spryquasar 17:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I do have a question, I'll leave it on your talk page. Ace45954 01:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Impressive Impressive job! I appreciate you following the Manual of Style, and no plagiarism. Wow! 04:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Planetpedia was first made to get quick info about planets. We seldom use paragraph style info, still, I understand that some planets, like Mars, need more than few sentences to be described, I'll think of a way to add these info without changing the planet's page. For exemple, we could add a page named The eight planets where there is paragraphs style info about the eight planets of the Solar System that we could take from Cosmopedia. If you're ok with it I'll let you work on the The eight planets page with paragraph style info, as I am not very good writing english. Spryquasar 14:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that. Ace45954 00:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Forums Planetpedia now has forums. They are a good way to suggest changes to the wiki. *Please take a look at: #Forum:A Whole New MoS 01:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay Ace45954 23:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure. I think it will benefit this wiki. 23:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) New MoS As you know, Planetpedia now officially has a new Manual of Style. As you have been doing, please continue to edit according to this. Proposals to change the MoS can be made here. Also, Planetpedia needs help to change all articles here to comply with this change. Thanks! 01:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I am currently editing Venus. Ace 01:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Page Hi! I wanted to let you know that the page you created "Planetpedia:Article Requests" was accidentally deleted when Wikia changed the name of the wiki from "Planetpedia Wik" to "Planetpedia" (it may have been the name change that caused this, as it starts with the name "Planetpedia:". :) 15:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :*Also, the MoS page was deleted (I fixed it). 15:03, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :**Okay, I'll remake it sometime. Ace 21:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: For just the Gas Giants or the others? 03:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Just for Gas Giants. Ace 15:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hi! I have given you rollback rights. This can be used to revert vandalism faster. 05:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Temperature Okay, I have made the change you requested. For gas planets, use Template:Characteristics/gas planet. 17:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the tip, but it's not doing it (Source:http://planet.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Mykheh/Template&action=edit). Shrev64(Talk • ) 04:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid you completely misunderstood me. I have no reason to create a new page. Mykheh's "Template" page had important CSS and template code that I needed to see for experimental purposes, which was why I asked her to restore that page for a period of time so I could look at it. Might I ask why she hasn't responded to any messages, but has logged in just yesterday? Shrev64(Talk • ) 01:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think that your idea is great. We should bring it up in a forum so that all the editors here can participate in this decision. 03:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC)